The present invention is an improvement over U.S. Pat. No. 4,474,477 dated Oct. 2, 1984, in which I was a joint inventor, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,761,077 in which the mixing chamber is very confined, therefore incapable of mixing large bodies of liquid. Moreover, its mixing capability is limited by skewing of inlet passages in only one direction. Also the amount of air intake is limited and not variable.